


A Night in the Galleon

by ShatteredTearz



Category: Warframe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Baro Ki'Teer, Trans Darvo Bek, Trans Male Character, Transgender, these characters are trans and gay! and theres NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredTearz/pseuds/ShatteredTearz
Summary: (Reverse Roles AU) Baro Ki'Teer has been regarded as possibly the system's best known treasure hunter and thief, acquiring riches and aiding tenno in finding Ayatan Sculptures. Meanwhile, Darvo remains the quiet, but deadly bodyguard of a sassy, talkative Grineer merchant by the name of Clem. Is it not often Darvo is sent on missions alone to acquire merchandise, but he usually runs into the miraculous thief himself. Having developed a... rivalry, they decide to settle it the only way Baro's incessant flirting knows how. By roughly fucking in the bowels of a Grineer ship while trying not to get caught.





	A Night in the Galleon

**Author's Note:**

> Both characters are trans, bite me. Written for my big gay boyfriend cause I'm gay and I love him lots. Also this is a fuckin futuristic game idk how inaccurate some of this clothing shit seems. (self loosening binders for example) Btw hi sorry this is my first actually finished (and good) porn fic so like?????? Sorry if it's awkward.

There are hands wandering down his bared chest. Painted nails digging into skin and leaving a slight sting and red trails behind them. Darvo draws in a gasp through his teeth, falling back against the table behind him. The thief had practically pushed him into it, to be fair. There is a groan rumbling in his throat as his partner begins to furiously undo his pants. “Mmhmhm… Enjoying yourself?” That voice. The velvety tone that made his back arch as he braces himself up with his hands behind him. 

The mask was slowly taken off as Baro kneeled before him, a bundle of dusty blonde hair tumbling down his back. There was a toothy grin on his face, icy blue eyes shooting a piercing gaze up at the Corpus. Bek drew in another hiss, a flush of embarrassment in his cheeks. “It’s about to get a lot better, darling…” Bek gives a jolting tense as his pants are jerked down, that sinewy hand rubbing through his underwear. The flush  _ burns _ in his face, his eyes slowly closing and head lolling back onto his shoulders. 

 

Ah, but that wasn’t all…

 

The undergarments were also tugged down, long nails leaving red streaks along the outsides of his thighs as they grabbed at the fabric. Darvo gave a soft yelp, clapping a hand over his mouth as his legs were hoisted over the thief’s shoulders. He had no time to give a reaction before the warm breath and wet tongue of Baro got to work. He touches down first on the clit poking out from those blushing lips, Bek’s back arching as he sucks a gasp through his fingers. 

His hand hits the table under him, and a long moan passes his lips. His partner pulls back at once, a sharp whisper scolding him. “Hush! I know you’re enjoying yourself, but I  _ really _ don’t wanna get caught!” Darvo’s head was lolling back on his shoulders again, but he gave a slight nod and a ‘Mhm’ to the thief. “If you really need to make noise…” Baro tosses up his own discarded shirt. “At least muffle it.”

The fabric was sleek and smelled of gentle exertion and dunes, for some reason. Darvo holds it to his face briefly, drawing in the scent and letting his eyes flutter closed before the man dives in for another go. Another moan shakes him, but it’s thankfully silenced by the fabric. A wispy tongue weaves in and out of the blushing lips, fingers delicately parting them as he gently sucks the Corpus’s delicate flesh. His other hand snakes around one of Darvo’s thighs, digging in his nails as he toys with him. His index and ring finger parted him, middle finger gently teasing the edges of his entrance. 

Baro’s own flush had grown at the music drawn from the one he was so blatantly stealing from. His middle finger gently slides it, a few fingers moving as he twists his hand. Index joining in on the fun, he rubs on the upper portion of the velvety vagina, feeling Darvo’s hip buck slightly into him. The muffled moans are parted by a soft interruption. One that sent a chill of pleasure up Baro’s spine. “H-Hard… er…”

The man’s legs had locked around his neck as he works his magic, nails digging deeper into his thigh. He didn’t deliver right away, of course… There was teasing to be done. Of course, he had to oblige when he had Darvo nearly screaming his name. The soft pants of his breathing flutters Baro’s eyes closed, tongue circling his clit before giving it a few good sucks. It didn’t take that long before he feels him begin to tense. Well, not that long in comparison to other partners. He leans into the sucking, fingers pushing deeper and rubbing along the sweet spot many found difficult to use. 

Darvo’s teeth sinks into the offered shirt as he draws in a sharp inhale, letting it out in a long, muffled groan. Throwing his head back, his hair sticks a bit to his now sweaty forehead, a hand weaving into and gripping Baro’s hair tight. He holds for a few moments, the waves of his orgasm pulsing against him. He tightens around the thief’s fingers once. Twice. A third time, and the contractions of pleasure finally end. He relaxes, shirt falling from his mouth with a moan as he lets out several deep breaths. His grip on his partner’s hair loosened, and Baro is able to wriggle himself from his grasp. He wipes his mouth and nose along his arm, thoroughly soaked in the others juices before he stands and leans over Bek. He grabs his chin, leaving a sloppy kiss on those gasping lips. 

The moment was… fragile. But so satisfying. Darvo finds his arms wrapping around the man’s torso, gripping his lower back before moving to grope his backside. The plump flesh like pillows in his hands. Baro’s gentle gasp drew out a smirk, and he dives to the man’s neck, sucking and nipping at whatever skin he could find. That smell of slight exertion. There was a sleek sheen of sweat on Baro’s form, and he lets out an innocent moan followed by a gasp. He raises his head back up for another, deeper kiss. Darvo’s gaze flutters closed, a hand snaking up to grab the back of his head and push him further into the embrace. It was a moment until they broke apart, the warm air of their breathing hanging between them.

“Interested in taking turns?” The Corpus flicks open his eyes to find the thief staring down at him, eyes half lidded and a smug smirk plastered one his face. As if to contrast him, Baro’s chest was mostly bared, his binder beneath his outfit loosened to showcase the massive cleavage Bek would help himself to. The thief moves, pulling himself from Darvo to work on undoing his own pants. However, he was quickly joined by his partner, Corpus fingers making short work of the buttons and seams. 

They were both flushed with the moment. A Heat pulsing through them as they rushed to ready themselves. Tongues and lips wander bodies as they peel away cloth. Baro finds himself straddling the Corpus, legs spread and unbound chest on full display. Darvo is quick to dive in for a taste, lips sealing around a perked nipple as his hand grasped the rest of the breast. His other hand? Wandering down the man’s side and hips, toying with the hairless petals similar to how he’d been treated. The thief drapes his arms over the man’s shoulders, back arching with a soft moan as his tanned form was thoroughly ravished. 

The bodyguard and the trader. Woven like works of art. Bek is quick to shove a pair of fingers beyond Baro’s entrance, drawing his darling voice into gasp. There is a quiet moment as he sucks at the trader’s breast before giving a playful nibble. His partner arches into him, Corpus gaze to watch the expression of shocked innocence on his face. For someone who had just ate him out not even a few minutes ago, the man was quick to play the part of the blushing virgin. 

Darvo finally pulls himself back from his chest, staring up with a growing grin. That groping grip readjusts itself, snaking down the trader’s form to clutch his hipbone. His thumb rubs against that exposed clit, Baro’s hips quickly bucking into his grasp with a hiss of an inhale. Baro raises his hands from the bodyguard, folding his hands behind his head to give not only a sexy sight but a moment of vulnerability as his hips moved back and forth against those hands. They were… rough. Calloused and not nearly as delicately cared for as Baro’s. That only seemed to add to the sensation, however…

There is a moment when he stops, the thief, reaching down to brace himself on the man’s shoulder. “Actually… Hang on.” He reaches over towards the table, grabbing the Prova he’d taken with him. The current is turned off, leaning into Darvo’s hands as he unscrews the handle from the main weapon. The handle itself was made of a squishy silicone, conforming to the hand and providing a non slip grip. The part that screwed in was a hard plastic, sticking out a few inches from the handle that was normally hidden by the weapon. He hands it off to the bodyguard, furrowing his brows as a questioning look is returned to him.

“No, use it-!” He sighs, blushing deeper. “Like use it as a…” He motions with his hands, making a circle with one and poking the finger of the other through the shape. Bek perks up, also giving a small flush before giving a shrug. He takes a moment to bring it to his face, spitting a generous glob of saliva on the handle before he spreads it around with a hand. Sure, his partner had grown wet from teasing, but it was polite to give it SOME lube. 

He lowers the handle, teasing the entrance of the trader for a moment. Baro arched his form again, tensing slightly as he shifts his weight from one knee to the next. A chill runs through his lower form as it’s slowly inserted, filling him further than simple fingers. He moans, head slowly lowering back towards his shoulders. Darvo gives a few thrusts before he finds his partner moving on his own, raising and lowering himself on the shaft. It is positioned over the guard’s crotch, giving a nice suggestive visual to the one on the bottom. 

Bek glances back up, diving in towards that supple neck as Baro moans. His free hand went back to it’s previous job, rubbing circles on his exposed clit as the trader wraps his arms around the man. Each time the trader rocks into the shaft, Bek gives a thrust with it, mimicking the motion with his own hips. Needless to say, it provided forms of pleasure for both participants. 

 

The sound of footsteps sent chills up Darvo’s spine, however. His form tenses, the signal sent along to Baro like an electric current. It was as if they had been connected through nerves, as the trader moves with an unrivaled speed. There is a cut off cry of Grineer before the sound of gargling blood meets them. Baro had snatched one of his Dual Cestras, turning with a start as he blasted a hole in the intruder’s throat. 

Bek looks up to find the now collapsing body, but better yet, he finds the almost fanged grin of his partner. Eyes wide and brows furrowed, Baro stares at the downed corpse with an eerie enjoyment in his eyes. Breathing heavy, he bites his lip as he looks back at Darvo. “Did I ask you to stop, darling?” The gun’s barrel was still smoking. Sweat drips down his bare chest, and his tan skin was flushed a slight pink. 

“H-Holy shit…” The words pass Darvo’s lips before he knows it, and he tenses a bit. The trader grins wide, letting out a light hearted laugh as he set down the gun at Bek’s side. He drapes his arms back over Darvo’s shoulders and leans into the handle still pressed deep within him. His blush deepens as he leans in for a kiss, the pair’s eyes closing for a moment.

His voice was soft. Hushed but so so innocent. Begging and delicate. “Won’t you please fuck me more, darling?” By the  _ stars _ , how could he refuse him. Darvo drew in a deep breath, exhaling it slowly before he grins. Resting the hand grasping the handle on the bony part of his crotch, he gives a hard thrust, drawing a sudden cry from the trader. Baro arches his form, throwing back his head at the shocking motion. He ceases his own movements, throwing secrecy to the wind as he moans above the bodyguard. 

Harder thrusts. Darvo thumbs his clit faster. Baro proves to be much more vocal than himself, gasping and whining for more with that same Blushing Virgin tone. He bounces a bit above him, adding to the impact of the thrusts as he cries and moans. Bek found himself smirking as he watched him begin to tense, blushing furiously as the music of his own name being drawn through moans and gasps. 

He is slightly stunned at the yell of pleasure that rips through the smaller trader. “AAH! D-Darvo, yes!” A chill shoots up Baro’s spine as the waves hit him, form curling inwards at the contractions of pleasure. His nails dig into Darvo’s shoulders, forehead on the man’s chest as the muscles of his lower stomach flex with each time he tightens around the handle. “Aha, by Inaros! B-By the STARS, you-!” He draws in a sharp gasp, quickly relaxing on the bodyguard with a slow moan. 

There is a delicate kiss on his forehead as the handle is slowly pulled out, leaving him with a lonely hollowness. No, he wanted more. He needed the Corpus like he needed the air around them, heavy with sex and a growing romance. His gasping breathes tickle Darvo’s throat, drawing a smile and a low chuckle from his form. “That was… nice…” Ki’teer is already exhausted, his words soft and somewhat slurred in the wake of his climax. The wave of euphoria was still consuming him, yet his is gently helped to his feet. 

 

All he remembers is those gentle but calloused hands, not the fact that his clothes were pulled back onto his form. By the time he is redressed, he is leaning into Bek’s embrace. Those muscled arms clutch him close, his own hands digging clutching the man’s chest. “You should… come back with me…” Baro looks up with a half lidded gaze, only to find a pitying frown. “Please..? I worry… I won’t see you again…” 

Darvo shakes his head, but gives the trader a gentle kiss on his flushed lips. He continues holding him for a bit before he pulls back. “We’ll meet again… Don’t worry.” The bodyguard hadn’t been vocal during the visit, but the few words his gave allowed Baro instant comfort. Ki’teer lowers his gaze, frowning as he nods. 

 

By the time he looks back up, the Corpus had already gathered his weapons, heading for the exit and stepping over the Grineer corpse on the way out...


End file.
